poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamer (BGAOMTOLACN)/Transcript
This is the script for Bubble Guppies' Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Marinette: Dear diary, guess what? I was two spots away from transforming back and revealing my true identity to Cat Noir. Deema: You're right, Marinette. Tikki: Hey Marinette, weren't you meeting Alya back at school this afternoon to research your term paper? Marinette: Oh no, I'm late! Again! (Marinette puts her diary in her box, grabs her purse and goes to school.) Gil (Bubble Guppies): There’s the school! Tikki: What's that noise? Marinette: Hide, Tikki! (In the Library, the students are playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Adrien and Max are playing while Alya records them.) Kim: Come on, Max. Marinette: (Sees Alya recording) What's going on, Alya? (Alya shushes her) Rose: Try-outs for the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament! This school sends the two students with the highest scores! Kim: Actually, the tryouts offer a partner to team up with Max in the Tournament. Marinette: Why Max? Kim: 'Cause he's unbeatable! He's a total rocksord! He's got the highest APM over anyone! Marinette: APM? Kim: Actions per minute? This tournament is his whole life! He's been grinding all year to level up. (Adrien's robot, NAD03, uses his special attack on Max's robot, MX-01. MX-01 is crushed and NAD03 wins.) Caline: Adrien is now in the lead. Kim: What happened, Max? Max: Hmm. Awesome job. We're gonna make a killer combo. (Adrien high fives him and Marinette and the rest of their class are cheering for both of them) Marinette: So let me get this straight. If someone manages to beat Max's score, they'll team up with Adrien at the tournament? Kim: No one can beat Max. Or rather Max and Adrien. It's a slam dunk. They're our school's dream team! (Alya takes Marinette by her hand and drags her to a book shelf) Alya: I see where you're going with this, Little lady. Marinette: Just imagine, teaming with Adrien! Alya: Are you out of your mind, girl? This is about stepping up and representing! Not snuggling up and snogging! This is serious business! Marinette: Seriously Alya, you think I'd actually go through with that? Mr. Damocles: Well, I think we have our two champions lined up for the Paris tournament. Marinette: Wait! Uh, Is it too late... to try out? (Kim and Rose gasp) Mr. Damocles: Well, the library is closing up in five minutes, but... Alya: Oh, boy... (Marinette sits down and Adrien gives her his joypad.) Marinette: Adrien's joypad! Ohhh...! (rubs it on her face) Kim: Is she serious? There's no way! Alya: Unless the particular player has a particular motivation. Max: The rules are elementary, You battle each other's robots with your own and... Marinette: Please... Every time you win, you loot its items and gain XP, which upgrades your mech. I'm not a noob, thank you very much. (A flashback of Marinette and her father playing the game is seen.) Max: Ah, sounds like you have a sufficient amount of knowledge. Let's see if it's enough to beat me. Chloé: Seriously? How could anyone spend so much time in front of a screen? Sabrina: I know, as if. (They start texting) (Marinette chooses LB-03, the ladybug robot, while Max chooses MX-01.) Kim: Come on, Max, you can do it! (Marinette and Max start playing. The others see how Marinette is winning.) Marinette: And now, a quarter super plus heavy kick, and Flying Hyper Storm! Triple head combo, Marinette style! Booyah! (Marinette wins the game) Marinette: Woo! Yeah! Woo hoo! I win! Uh-huh! Kim: Wha! I can't believe it! She... she beat him? Alya: Beat him? She pulverized him! Rose: The king's been knocked off his throne! Max: I accept this defeat. I relinquish my position at the tournament. Congratulations, Marinette. And Adrien. Adrien: Max, wait! Kim: Oh, Max... Max: Look. I'm fine, I lost fair and square. But if you don't mind, I'd like a little solitude. Mr. Damocles: So, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste will represent Françoise Dupont High School at the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament. Good luck to both of you. Adrien: Well, I guess I'll be coming over to practice. With my new partner. See you later. Marinette: See... ya... Alya: Now you gotta win and you're gonna be representing the school, not just hanging out with Adrien. Marinette: Oh, Adrien... Alya: Oh, brother... (Alya facepalms) Connor (PJ Masks): This is gonna be harder than I thought. Max: This is a travesty. An unequivocal travesty! Hawk Moth's Lair Hawk Moth: (His window opens) 'Ah, a competition. I know you like that, my little evil akumas. Where there's a winner, there's always a loser. ''(turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! '''Max: I should've been going to that tournament. I was the chosen one! I worked so hard for it! Inconceivable! (The akuma appears and evilizes him) Hawk Moth: Gamer, I am Hawk Moth. I'll help you win the tournament of your life. But in return, you must help me achieve my high score. Max: Absolutely, Hawk Moth. Game on! Now to see who's the greatest gamer in Paris! (Max gets transformed to Gamer by the akuma) Molly (Bubble Guppies): This is gonna be great, Marinette. Marinette: Ah, training with Adrien! Adrien! Tikki: If all you wanted to do is spend time with Adrien, there are other ways to do that! Marinette: What are you getting at? Tikki: You know how much Max wanted to be in that tournament. Kim said he'd been training for it all year. Marinette: Right. All I could think about was Adrien. Hey! Adrien's coming to my house. (gasps) Adrien's coming to my house! No, this is a total disaster! I have to... clean my room! Tikki: That's what I've been trying to tell you all along. Marinette: Oh, this... is not... happening!! Tikki: Calm down, Marinette. You still have time. It's not like he's gonna show up this very minute. (With Tikki's help, Marinette takes the photos of Adrien from the wall to hide them from him) (The doorbell rings) Sabine: (downstairs) Marinette! Someone's here to see you! Marinette: Uh... Coming! Adrien: Marinette and I are finalists in the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament. Tom: No way. Well, she did learn from the best Tom style! Booyah! Sabine: Marinette never told us about this Tournament. Adrien: We were just pairing out today. Sabine: You two are a pair, huh? I'm not surprised. Marinette talks a lot about you, you know? Marinette: Mom! ...Come up, Adrien! Adrien: Uh, very nice to meet you. Tom & Sabine: Ohhh... Gil (Bubble Guppies): Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventures Series